


Flying

by ladybubblegum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kissing while airborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: After the events of the crossover, Kara takes Iris flying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was introduced to this pairing thanks to an ask meme on tumblr and now they've taken over my life. i'm writing a long high school au for them but i'm so anxious to post something i wrote this really quickly
> 
> for the purposes of this story, iris and barry never got together (i'm sorryyyyy)

“So…you can fly.”

Kara looked up at her as Iris approached her. The large warehouse was mostly empty, all the heroes either gone back to their respective homes, or out to celebrate. What few remained had offered to stay behind to help Cisco pack up their equipment.

Kara blushed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Uh, yeah.” She smiled shyly as she looked up at Iris through her eyelashes. Iris West knew when someone was interested in her, and goddamn was Kara Danvers interested.

Luckily for both of them, it was mutual.

“That is so cool,” Iris gushed, sitting down on a chair next to where Kara was coiling wires and placing them into one of Cisco’s equipment trunks. She reached out and placed a friendly hand on Kara’s leg, low enough not to be bad-touchy but high enough that Kara couldn’t miss the intention. “If I could fly, I’d like, never walk anywhere. It must be an amazing feeling.”

“Yeah,” Kara breathed, and from the sound of her voice, Iris could tell that not only was her message received, it was very much appreciated. “I uh, I could show you,” Kara continued, cheeks still red, “What it’s like, I mean.”

Iris laughed. “Like, right now? Because that would be so awesome.”

Kara looked around, as if checking that no one was watching, and before Iris could process what was happening, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and the two of them were airborne. She half expected it to be like when Barry picked her up, but it was completely different. It was still fast, impossibly fast, but there was an element of weightlessness to it that Barry’s running didn’t have.

As quickly as they’d started moving, they stopped. Iris’s arms were wrapped around Kara’s shoulders in a death grip, her feet dangling what felt like miles off the ground. She could see the whole city from here, lights blinking on as the sun set. As if sensing Iris’s apprehension, Kara wrapped her other arm around Iris’s waist, bringing their bodies flush together, close enough that Iris could smell the plastic-y cherry scent of her lip gloss.

“I’ve got you,” Kara told her, warm breath puffing out across Iris’s lips. “I would never let you fall.”

Iris breathed out another laugh. “You could probably catch me even if you did.”

Kara nodded. Her eyes kept flicking downwards, as if distracted by the presence of Iris’s mouth. “You’re…you’re very pretty,” she said, like she was divulging a closely-held secret. “I think you’re so beautiful. Just so we’re…on the same page.”

It was so sweet, so cute, that Iris couldn’t help herself. She leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Kara’s lips were impossibly soft and tasted like wax and orange mints, and it was suddenly the best thing she’d ever tasted. Kara froze for a second, then tightened her arms almost too tight around Iris’s waist and kissed back, parting her lips and letting her tongue dance between Iris’s.

They stayed there, weightless, for what felt like an eternity before pulling away, Iris’s mouth feeling swollen and too wet, but in the best way. She opened her eyes to find Kara in a similar state, blush extended down her neck and across her chest.

“Oh wow,” Kara said weakly. “I’ve–I’ve never done that with someone I’ve known less than a day.”

Iris raised an eyebrow. “Really? Thoughts?”

“Oh, it was very nice,” Kara assured her seriously, before a sly grin spread across her face. “I might have to try again, though, just to be sure.”

Iris nodded. “Makes sense. Can’t really come to a conclusion with no data.” She adjusted her arms around Kara’s neck so that she could reach over and brush the hair out of Kara’s eyes. “Maybe this time at my place? I know from experience that my couch is very well suited for, uh–” She grinned. “…data collection.”

Kara grinned back, pressed a quick kiss against Iris’s lips, and sped off again, Iris’s exhilarated laughter trailing behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com)


End file.
